I know
by dedicatedother
Summary: Kisah kasih masa Sekolah selalu membawa kenangan yang berkesan bagi Luhan. Gadis yang selalu percaya bahwa Dia dan Sang Cinta Pertama akan bersatu di suatu saat nanti. Meski pada kenyataan nya hal itu sangat sulit terwujud, kini saat nya Luhan bangkit dan mengubur harapannya dalam-dalam. EXO/HunHan/Chanbaek/Kaisoo/Chenmin. Like, RnR.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Cast : Member Exo , OC**

 **Rate : T+**

 **Genre : Drama, Lil-bit humor, also lil-bit Hurt**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tangerang, 20 September**

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 13:00 wib, keadaan di sebuah minimarket itu terlihat lengang dan sunyi, jam istirahat kantor pun sudah habis, hanya ada beberapa orang kelaparan mampir untuk membeli sekaligus menyeduh mie instant.

"Muka lo serem banget deh Chan, suer! "

"Ck, diem deh Lu, gue lagi ngambek"

"Baru nemu gue ngambek bilang-bilang. Kenapa? Si Baekhyun ketiduran lagi? "

"Bukan Baekhyun"

"Lalu? "

"Joni, sepupu gue dateng dari kampung. Nyebelin asli! Udah kamar gue di pake, gak mau bantu beres-beres rumah, nyuci piring bekas makan dia sendiri aja ogah. Kesel deh!"

"Sabar Chan, harusnya lo bersyukur jadi ada temen maen kan,"

"Ogah!"

Luhan, si pegawai wanita terkikik melihat Chanyeol rekan kerja nya memasang wajah cemberut tidak suka dengan kentara. Namun tak berapa lama dia memasang wajah sendu teringat akan kejadian yang hampir serupa dengan Chanyeol, kedatangan saudara yang diharapkan dapat Membawa dampak baik, namun malah membuat ibu dan dirinya banjir air mata.

Lusi Handayani, gadis dengan panggilan akrab LuHan, berusia 21 tahun. Bekerja menjadi kasir 711, salah satu Mini market yang cukup dekat dengan tempat ia tinggal. Disini ia bekerja dengan partner berbeda-beda, salah satu nya dengan Chanyeol Baskoro, berusia 20 tahun. Selain bekerja Chanyeol juga menyempatkan waktu untuk kuliah di salah satu Universitas swasta di Kota, berbeda denga Luhan yang masih harus menabung sedikit lagi sebelum mendaftarkan dirinya ke Universitas yang sama dengan Chanyeol. Keluarga nya bukan seperti keluarga Chanyeol yang serba berkecukupan, sehingga upah Chanyeol sendiri hanya dia pakai untuk kepentingan pribadi.

.

.

"Sore Honey!"

"Yeu, Masih siang dah ngerdus!"

"Ngerdus geh ama pacar sendiri Lu!"

Yang di sapa oleh Chanyeol adalah Kekasih nya, Hana Baekhyun. Keturunan asia timur dari sang Ibu membuat mata nya sedikit sipit namun terlihat sangat manis dan cantik. Gadis muda seusia dengan Luhan. Dia memiliki kehidupan masa kecil yang bahagia, namun berubah saat Ayah nya meninggal akibat kecelakaan kerja, setelah itu keluarga ayah Baekhyun menuduh Ibu Baekhyun, Mina selingkuh dengan lelaki lain, Baekhyun dan sang Ibu berusaha membantah karena memang kenyataan nya tidak seperti itu, namun Ibu dari Ayah Chanyeol tetap murka dan menjauh dari Cucu dan menantu nya tersebut. Dengan Uang kompensasi dari perusahaan mendiang suami bekerja, Mina membuka usaha nasi uduk saat pagi dan usaha kue jika ada pesanan. Baekhyun dan Luhan kini memiliki nasib yang kurang beruntung, karena anggota keluarga mereka kurang lengkap namun mereka tetap ceria dan harus selalu berjuang demi kelangsungan hidup.

"Siang Luhan, Siang juga Beb Chan!"

"Kamu jaga ama siapa sekarang Beb?"

"HAI EPRYBADEH!"

"Si troll"

Si troll, Panggilan akrab untuk Jongdae Simarmata, Lelaki yang baru lulus SMA ini memang selalu ceria setiap saat, berisik namun sangat bisa di andalkan, aktif dan suka bercerita tema horror saat reuni (Seluruh pegawai masuk bersamaan saat malam minggu). Anak kepala desa namun sangat mandiri dan tidak bergantung akan uang dari orangtua nya, kekasih nya yang biasa di panggil Mba Xiumin adalah tetangga dekat Baekhyun, jadi jika Jongdae ketahuan merayu gadis lain, Baekhyun akan langsung mengadu ke Mba Xiumin lewat Chat.

"Jauh-jauh dari Jongdae Beb, nanti kamu di kardus-in"

"Yeu, sirik bae si Mas Chanyeol, pengen ya aku kerdus-in?"

Chanyeol bergidik ngeri mendengar ucapan serta melihat ekspresi menggelikan Jongdae, jadi dia terburu-buru pulang dengan mencuri kecupan di pipi Baekhyun sebelumnya. Disusul Luhan yang berpamitan pada Baekhyun dan Jongdae.

.

.

"Bu, Luhan pulang!"

...

"Bu! Ibu"

...

"Hah, pasti nyuci baju tetangga lagi deh"

Kriek..

"Eh Luhan, baru pulang nak?"

"Ibu dari mana?"

"Dari rumah Baekhyun tadi Ibu bertemu Mba Mina di pasar dan dia minta bantuin ibu masak pesenan catering, jadi besok ibu kayak nya pulang sore"

"Ibu gak nyuci baju tetangga lagi kan?"

"Ya kalo ada Ibu cuci Luhan, namanya juga rejeki. Gak boleh di tolak!"

"Tapi Jangan nyuci baju tetangga juga bu, nanti reumatik Ibu kambuh lagi"

"Iya deh, mangkanya doa'in usaha Mba Mina lancar, jadi Ibu bisa terus bantu bikin kue di sana,"

"Iya bu, Amiin"

"Udah sana ganti baju! Tadi ibu belum sempat masak, jadi beli sayur nih di warteg!"

Susy, Ibu Luhan. Seorang janda akibat suami nya yang lebih memilih wanita lain. Diceraikan suami saat Luhan baru saja Masuk SMA membuat dirinya kualahan dalam segi materi, bukan hanya untuk makan sehari-hari, iuran sekolah luhan tiap bulan serta buku-buku nya pun harus ia penuhi tanpa bantuan dari mantan suami nya, dia masih ingat saat Luhan menjadi satu-satu nya siswa yang tidak ikut Tour luar kota di sekolah nya, meski anak nya itu memasang wajah seakan baik-baik saja, namun susy yakin jika Luhan memiliki keinginan juga untuk bergabung.

Namun kini ia sangat bersyukur, karna Luhan di mudahkan dalam rezeki Nya. Meski hanya sebagai kasir Mini market, dia selalu bisa mengatur keuangan nya sendiri, sehingga bisa menabung untuk biaya kuliah. Susy hanya bisa berdoa agar anak nya itu selalu di beri kesehatan dan selalu di lindungi oleh Tuhan.

.

.

 **Jogjakarta** **21 September**

Terlihat di salah satu kamar kost, di isi seorang pemuda tampan yang sedang tertidur lelap, meski alarm serta dering handphone yang mengganggu berbunyi bergantian. Namun ia tidak peduli, karena ia baru bisa tidur saat jam 2 pagi setelah menyelesaikan tugas praktek merancang Lay-out sebuah Toko Swalayan.

"Ssshh, berisik banget!"

Klik

"Halo.. "

 _"Gausah halo-halo an, lo dimana Cadel!"_

"Di rumah lah, "

 _"Bangun cepet! Ada kelas mendadak jam 9!"_

"Jangan prank lagi deh, ingusan sebulan tau rasa lo!"

 _"Ahelah ni anak pake ga percaya, serius ini coy Pak Hanip udah dateng .. Eh pak- Sehun Bagas Yana! Dimana kamu! Baru sekali bolos ketagihan! Mau bolos lagi! Saya sunatin lagi mau! "_

"Eeh, iya Pak Maaf, saya lagi di jalan nih, bentar lagi nyampe kok pak!"

" _Di jalan kok ada suara oseng-oseng, kamu di jalan apa di warung nasi goreng hah! 15 menit belum sampai kelas, siap-siap cobain golok baru saya! "_

"Oke-oke Pak, selow Pak, nanti saya beliin martabak india"

.

.

Sehun Bagas Yana, panggil aja Sehun. Laki-laki berusia 21 tahun itu berkuliah di salah satu Universitas Islam di Jogja, anak perantuan yang asli Tangerang itu sebenarnya memiliki cita-cita jadi TNI seperti Ayah nya, tapi entah mengapa saat tahap seleksi dia gagal dan beralih kuliah di Jogja.

Memiliki sahabat sekaligus tetangga 500m kost bernama Kencana Adi Imani, kalo disingkat KAI, seumuran dengan Sehun dan betawi asli, persahabatan mereka sangat erat, bisa di buktikan dengan Kai yang meminjam Celana Dalam Sehun, karena milik nya basah kehujanan. Dan sampai saat ini Celana Dalam tersebut itu tidak pernah mereka bahas apalagi di kembalikan kepada pemilik aslinya.

"Oi Hun, Jajan yuk!"

"Ah duit gue abis pake jalan ama Lami kemaren, mamah gue belom ngirim duit lagi, ga ada duit buat jajan!"

"Lagian, dia yang naksir malah lo sendiri yang traktir!"

"Ya mau gimana, dia cewek! Gak mungkin dong dia yang bayar!"

"Terserah idung mancung lo aja deh, yuk gue jajanin nasi kucing, mumpung sayap malaikat gue lagi terbentang nih!"

"Alhamdulillah, rejeki anak ganteng!"

"Tapi bagi nomor nya Lami ya, hehe!"

"Yeu Setan!"

TBC?

.

.

Hai , akhirnya aku ada keinginan untuk menulis lagi, sebener nya ini bukan Fanfiction pertama aku sih. Cuman kayak-nya ini beda dari cerita aku yang sebelum nya.. Ini aku adaptasi sesuai lingkungan dan budaya indonesia, aku cuma pakai dan wajah Member Exo aja untuk Chara, jadi jangan heran kalo kalian nemu bahasa atau tempat yang Indonesia banget.

Berharap ini cerita bakal banyak yang suka dan jangan lupa untuk vote dan comment ya guys!


	2. Chapter 2

7-11 tersebut terlihat sedikit lengang, saat ini pukul 21.30, 30 menit tersisa untuk menutup _rolling-door._ Jongdae sedang mengisi ulang minuman isotonik yang sudah hilang setengah barisan beserta beberapa stok minuman lainnya. Ada niat Luhan ingin membantu, jika saja Jongdae bersikeras bahwa seorang gadis tidak boleh bekerja terlalu keras.

Hari ini pelanggan yang datang cukup ramai, lebih ramai dari biasanya. Ditambah dengan adanya beberapa pelanggan ngeyel yang membuat _moody_ nya seketika kambuh, padahal itu yang selama ini ia jaga agar tidak meledak. Kini hanya tersisa Sepasang Ibu dan Anak balita sedang mengamati rak Biskuit dan wafer manis sambil mengamati harga dengan teliti.

"Terima kasih atas kunjungan nya! Hati-hati di jalan"

.

.

"Ah melelahkan sekali!" Gadis dengan gurat wajah lelah namun mata nya masih memancarkan cahaya bening itu memukul-mukul pelan bahu nya yang terasa berat.

"Ini, aku traktir!" Minuman dingin dengan rasa Apel Jongdae lempar kearah Luhan.

"Duh, Junior yang perhatian!"

"Gak gratis dong. Antarkan aku pulang ya kak, please! Ban motor ku bocor, berangkat saja tadi aku pakai Ojek Online!"

"Emm, memang tujuan ku tadi seperti itu Jongdae-ya! Kau tau jalanan arah rumah ku sekarang semakin sepi saja semenjak berita perampokan dan penodongan itu."

 _Flashback_ tentang tindak kejahatan yang terjadi seminggu lalu di Jalan yang sebenarnya cukup ramai sebenarnya, hanya saja berita kepala korban yang terpenggal membuat satu Desa heboh dan tidak berani keluar malam, hanya saja kini mulai ramai karna jalanan sudah di terangi lampu jalan.

Perbincangan itu berlanjut, hingga mereka tidak sadar jika seseorang baru saja membuka pintu kaca mini market tersebut secara tersebut dengan terburu-buru. Sampai dengan suara helaan napas yang sangat cepat seperti pelari marathon merebut atensi sepasang Pramuniaga-Kasir tersebut.

"Oh, Selamat malam-"

"Apa aku bisa meminjam toilet?"

"A-ah silahkan, mari saya antar!"

Dan seseorang tersebut bersama Jongdae perlahan menjauh dari pandangan Luhan. Luhan ingat siapa lelaki itu, seketika hati nya berdegub kencang dan matanya terasa panas. Kali ini dia tidak bisa memandang seseorang tersebut yang mana seorang lelaki seumuran dengan nya sebagai pelanggan, karna ia tidak bisa! Masa bodoh dengan profesionalisme, ia hanya mengernyit heran hingga merasa tecubit kecil dengan perasaan nya. Apa Lelaki tidak mengenali nya? Meski begitu Luhan bersyukur, karna memang itu yang ia inginkan, sangat kontras dengan harapan sebenarnya.

"Terima kasih, maaf tadi saya datang secara kurang sopan"

Sang lelaki pucat terlihat sangat bersalah sekaligus berterimakasih, hingga malu saat sang pegawai laki-laki menjawab dengan sangat blak-blakan.

"Tidak apa-apa, jika memang sudah merasa penuh langsung keluarkan saja, jangan menunggu sampai di ujung tanduk! Itu menyiksa!"

"Ah kalau begitu sekali lagi terima kasih! Tolong ucapkan terima kasih juga untuk teman mu ya!"

"Oke hati-hati di jalan ya!"

Jongdae menghela napas, merasa lucu dengan tingkah lelaki yang baru di temui nya barusan.

 _Ah waktu nya pulang._

"Kak Luhan mana ya? Kak Luhan! Oit! Kak Luhaaaaan!"

"Apa sih berisik!"

"Dari mana? Baru di tinggal sebentar udah ilang! Pulang yuk kak, udah ngantuk"

"Yuk, nih kamu yang bawa motor nya ya,"

.

.

Sesampai nya di rumah, Luhan membuka pintu dan seketika suasana hening pun terasa. 'Ibu selalu tidur pukul 10 pas!' itu yang selalu ia tanam di fikiran nya. Pintu kamar pertama sekaligus terdepan itu ia buka dan saat itu juga senyumnya berkembang melihat ibu nya tidur dengan tenang, dengkuran halus dengan mulut sedikit terbuka itu menunjukkan bahwa ibu nya saat ini tidur sangat nyaman dan lelap, dan itulah yang Luhan perjuangkan selama ini.

"Selamat tidur Ibu,"

Membuka pintu kamar-Nya. Kamar Luhan berukuran 2x3 meter itu seakan menjadi 'Rumah di dalam rumah' untuk Luhan. Karena di ruangan ini dia menyimpan banyak sekali barang rahasia dan tidak rahasia nya. Khusus barang rahasia ia simpan di tempat rahasia pula.

Luhan berjalan menuju lemari kecil di samping meja rias nya. Mengambil sebuah buku ber-sampul marun yang cukup tebal dengan ukiran akar rumit berwarna emas di setiap sudut nya.

 _'Buku Tahunan Sekolah angkatan X'_

Buku Tahunan Sekolah tersebut ia buka, namun Luhan tidak membuka nya dengan per halaman, ia langsung membuka halaman yang ia inginkan. _47 ,_ pada halaman itu ia beri tanda dengan penanda buku. Membuka dan penglihatan nya langsung tertuju pada satu nama, teman seangkatan dengan prestasi mengesankan di organisasi, sudah lama sekali jika ia mengingat kapan terakhir kali mereka bertemu, tanpa ada perpisahan.

Air mata tak sadar jatuh, ia tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali menengok buku ini, tak terasa satu tahun lamanya ia tidak mengusik kenangan lama itu. Meski ia masih memikirkan nya tidak sampai sedalam ini dan ini sangat menyesakkan.

 _"Setidak nya aku tahu kau baik-baik saja, Oppa! "_

.

.

.

Di hari minggu seperti ini di sebuah rumah cukup besar terlihat sangat sibuk, di karenakan sang anak tertua baru saja pulang dari tempat ia menimba ilmu di jogja. Sang Ibu terlihat sangat sibuk dan di bantu dengan anak kedua nya.

"Jaehyun panggil kakak mu, Waktu nya sarapan!"

"Iya bu"

Jaehyun, Lelaki berusia 17 tahun itu menaiki tangga dan mengetuk pintu kamar kakak nya. Belum sempat ia mengetuk dan berteriak seperti yang sudah-sudah pintu sudah terbuka dan menampilkan lelaki lainnya dengan pakaian santai juga rambut yang basah.

"Eh!"

.

.

"Gimana kuliah kamu?" tanya seorang lelaki yang terlihat paling matang diantara lainnya, memandang anak tertua nya tersenyum,

"Baik kok Pa! Aku sudah ambil sp semester kemarin, jadi aku sudah bisa buat proposal untuk semester depan!"

"Wah Kau sangat hebat kak!"

"Mamah bersyukur kamu betah, kamu gak aneh-aneh kan di sana?"

"Enggak dong Mah, Kak Sehun sekarang menjadi sangat baik! Lihat saja sekarang ia bangun tidur tidak perlu di bangun kan lagi dan sudah bisa mandi pagi pula"

Sehun, yang menjadi objek perbincangan hanya bisa tersenyum manis sambil mengunyah sarapan nya. Ia sangat merindukan suasana hangat seperti ini, masakan Ibu nya adalah yang terbaik meski di Jogja sana ia makan makanan rumahan tetap saja masakan Ibu adalah yang paling ia inginkan kala di kota tempat nya menimba ilmu.

"Mamah kira kamu pulang kesini bawa gandengan!"

"Gandengan?" semua orang mengernyit heran atas celetukan satu-satu nya wanita di meja makan tersebut.

"Ah iya! Kakak masa belom punya pacar sih"

Saat itu juga Sehun dan Ayah nya mengerti maksud dari 'Gandengan'. Ayah Sehun seakan menunjukkan pertanyaan yang sama dengan Istri dan anak bungsu nya, Sehun hanya tersenyum simpul dan menggeleng pelan, tidak menyangka pertanyaan itu akhirnya keluar juga setelah sekian lama sang Ibu memberi nasihat agar tidak memikirkan urusan asmara terlebih dahulu dan fokus akan pendidikan nya.

"Jika ada waktu libur, aku akan bawa ia kemari"

.

.

.

Malam minggu mini market terlihat ramai, Luhan-Baekhyun-Chanyeol bertugas berjaga hari ini, dan Jongdae yang datang berkunjung meramaikan suasana. Obrolan pun mulai terjalin satu persatu, topik selalu berganti dengan sendirinya. Mulai dari Burung peliharaan Ayah Chanyeol yang lepas sampai dengan topik kue Ibu Baekhyun.

"Kue Ibu mu terbaik Baek!" Jongdae mengarahkan kedua ibu jarinya kepada Baekhyun.

"Ibu Luhan juga sekarang membantu Mamah berjualan, pesanan semakin banyak, aku bersyukur tapi juga sedih karna Mamah terlihat mudah Capek!"

"Tenang Baek, kan sudah ada Ibu Ku!" Seru Luhan sambil merangkul Baekhyun akrab. Chanyeol yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum simpul. Terkadang ia merasa sedih dengan keadaan Kekasih dan teman nya itu. Terutama Baekhyun, meski ia selalu terlihat baik, namun tak jarang jika hanya sedang berdua dengannya, sang gadis menangis dan mengeluh.

"Wah Ibu Luhan kan juga pintar masak! Kenapa gak buka usaha _catering_ aja"

"Buka usaha seperti itu juga butuh banyak modal awal Jongdae, lagi pula aku tidak ingin melihat Mamah dan Ibu Luhan terlihat makin Lelah dan tertekan akan _catering_ setiap hari nya!"

Jongdae mengangguk setuju atas jawaban Baekhyun, "Ah bener juga, sekali-kali beri aku kue gratis dong!"

"Enak aja, Kamu aja dari awal masuk gak pernah traktir aku!" sebal Baekhyun.

"Kan udah waktu itu aku traktir Ayam Goreng, malah kak Luhan juga aku traktir kan!"

"E-eh gak bisa gitu. Waktu itu kan bayar nya pakai uang ku" Timpal Chanyeol tidak terima, sebenarnya lelaki tinggi tersebut tidak merasa terbebani akan hutang Jongdae, malah dia sudah merelakannya.

"Tapi kan janji aku ganti nanti"

"Mana?! Sampai sekarang uang ganti nya belom aku terima tuh!"

Dengan cuek Luhan berucap santai tanpa menyadari delikan tajam dari Baekhyun. "Kemarin Jongdae traktir aku Minuman,"

Dan juga Seketika Jongdae merasa menyesal telah mentraktir Senior cantik itu. "Duh kak Luhan malah bikin tambah panas aja!"

"Noh kan Jongdae pilih kasih!" tunjuk Baekhyun ganas, Chanyeol yang sadar situasi segera merangkul kedua bahu kekasihnya tersebut.

"Iya dong, Kak Luhan kan cantik, baik, _single_ lagi!"

*"Oooohh _Cangkem mu iku lho tak jejeli terong! "_ Sungut Baekhyun dengan Terong ungu yang entah dari mana ia dapat kan.

Dahi Jongdae seketika berkerut mendengar jawaban si gadis bereyeliner, kebiasaan berbahasa jawa Baekhyun memang mudah muncul ketika tensi darahnya mendidih. "Makasih kak Baek aku memang ganteng, ah jadi malu"

"Yeu Kardus, Kalo tau arti nya juga _**ceurik_ "

Obrolan terus berlanjut hingga topik lain terlempar lagi-lagi dari Pegawai ber _name-tag_ Jongdae, jika dia di gabungkan bersama Baekhyun memang obrolan tidak akan pernah putus. "Tau gak?"

"Ya gak tau kalo kamu belom ngomong, Jongdae!"

"Itu lho rumah gedongan yang anak nya mirip Bule!"

"Iya kenapa?" Sahut Baekhyun malas.

"Anak bule itu udah balik ke rumah nya! Wah udah lama banget ya, tumben banget kemarin dia keluar rumah! Aku dengar dia kuliah di Jogja. Wah Daebak!"

Tiga orang disana masih berusaha mengingat wajah anak yang di maksud Jongdae, mengingat nama tapi tidaj dengan wajah. Sudah lama anak yang di maksud tidak berkeliaran di kampung mereka.

Dahulu mereka sering bermain bersama, begitu pula dengan anak bule yang menjadi topik utama. Hanya saja anak itu selalu meninggal kan kesan buruk bagi mereka, terutama Baekhyun yang pernah di kempesi Ban Sepeda nya saat di Sekolah Menengah pertama dulu.

"Ah Bule nakal itu! Biar saja kalau ketemu aku minta ganti ban sepeda yang dia kempesi dulu!"

"Minta ganti dengan sepeda motor aja yang!" Cengir Chanyeol.

"Yang ada nanti di kasih Ban motor nya aja!"

Chanyeol si pemberi saran mendadak tertawa mendengar jawaban kekasihnya tersebut. Luhan dan Jongdae hanya menggeleng maklum dengan tingkah tak tertebak teman nya itu.

"Wajah nya kan datar banget, mata nya juga serem. Waktu itu aku gak sengaja ngeliatin dia eh dia malah melotot-in aku."

Dengan semangat menggebu-gebu Baekhyun dan Jongdae bergantian bercerita pengalaman tidak enak mereka bersama si anak Bule, entah sangking banyak nya hingga Luhan merasa sedikit tidak terima dan seperti nya ia harus mengeluarkan klarifikasi segera agar semua ini tidak berlanjut lebih lama lagi.

"Dia gak nakal kok! Malah dia itu anak yang manis dan manja pada orang tuanya! " seru Luhan spontan, secara mendadak tiga pasang mata lain nya pun seakan _'Bagaimana dia tahu! '_ .

"Kak Luhan tau dari mana?" Tanya Jongdae heran.

"E-eh aku kan Satu Sekolah dengan Baekhyun saat Menengah pertama, ya jadi kenal juga sama dia, i-iya gitu.. "

"Ooh"

Lain dengan Chanyeol dan Jongdae yang mangut-mangut mengerti, lain pula yang terjadi pada Baekhyun, dia hanya bisa tersenyum sendu kepada sahabat nya itu. sebagai teman bermain Luhan sedari Sekolah Dasar ia tahu semua yang terjadi pada Luhan hingga saat ini.

.

.

.

Di sebuah ruang keluarga terlihat Wanita paruh baya yang sedang menonton acara TV yang sedang menayangkan promo sebuah koper canggih, sangat fokus hingga tidak sadar anak sulung nya, Sehun duduk di sebelah nya.

"Emang Mamah mau kemana?"

Ibu Sehun terkejut mendengar suara serak anak tertuanya itu, "Eh Sehun, ngangetin Mamah aja!"

Sehun terkekeh melihat sang Ibu mengelus dada, beneran terkejut rupanya.

"Kemarin Ibu Lurah mengeluh karena koper nya rusak lagi. Ibu ingin menyaran kan beli koper yang di TV itu, terjamin awet! Selagi diskon juga"

"Oohh begitu -Oh iya, sekarang di depan ada mini market ya! Wah banyak yang berubah ya saat aku tinggal ke Jogja!"

Wanita yang masih kelihatan muda di usia matang nya itu hanya tersenyum maklum, "Iya itu atas usulan Pak Kepala Desa. Yah, selain memudahkan kita berbelanja juga membuat suasana Desa lebih ramai, dan aksi kejahatan juga menurun."

"Wah bagus dong, jalanan juga lebih terang di banding kan dulu, jam 8 malam sudah tidak berani keluar, serem!"

"Kok kamu tahu ada mini market?"

"Eh- iya kemarin saat habis antar Jaehyun menginap di rumah Ten, Aku kebelet buang air kecil, rumah juga masih jauh jadi aku mampir deh kesana"

"Tapi Mah, yang jaga nya itu ternyata temen aku main dulu! Aku ingat sekali wajah nya! Jong.. -ya Jongdae!"

"Yang menjadi pegawai disana memang warga Desa sini, Sehun-ah. Semua teman main mu saat kecil"

"Tapi saat kesana, aku hanya ingat Jongdae, sedangkan teman wanita nya aku tidak tahu. Apa dia pegawai baru?"

"Benarkah? Sepertinya tidak ada pegawai baru. Pegawai disana hanya ada Jongdae, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan Luhan. Mungkin kamu lupa wajah nya Sehun-ah. Sudah hampir 7 tahunkamu tidak bertemu mereka"

Lusi Handayani, Ingatan Sehun seketika kembali ke masa itu. Masa dimana ia berjanji akan terus menghubungi nya meski jauh. Berjanji akan selalu bersama walau hubungan mereka selalu mengaku hanya 'teman dekat'. Gadis itu yang Sehun lupakan ketika bertemu lingkungan baru, dan teman baru. Luhan, gadis yang dulu yang ia sukai.

Seketika perasaan bersalah bercokol dihatinya. Di banding itu perasaan menyesal lah yang Sehun yakin akan terus manancap di fikiran nya.

 _Maafkan aku, Luhan._

.

.

.

Tbc

.

* : "Mulutmu itu ntar aku masukin terong"

** : Nangis

Alhamdulillah Chapter 2 selesai, niat hati pengen bikin lebih dari 3K, cuman apalah daya aku lebih nyaman nulis di Handphone ketimbang Laptop. Jadi sedikit terbatas dan kurang leluasa kalo pengen nulis di Handphone.

Mohon maaf jika alur, diksi terasa aneh dan kurang nyaman. Karna aku pun masih belajar, kritik dan saran di tunggu ya!

Thank You!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Cast : Member EXO (Official Pair), Hunhan as Maincast**

 **Rate : T**

* * *

.

* * *

Dentingan khas kocokan telur menemani hening nya keadaan sekitar rumah, pun suara jarum jam yang masih menunjukkan pukul lima. Hari masih cukup gelap, matahari juga belum menunjukkan sinar terbitnya. Meski begitu, inilah yang disukai, terbangun disaat belum ramai akan hiruk pikuk dan kesibukan duniawi, memasak dengan membuka jendela dapur nya sekaligus menghirup udara segar beserta embun sejuk menubruk kulit wajahnya halus. Sangat sayang untuk dilewatkan.

Menu sarapan pagi ini adalah Telur dadar dan Sup tahu. Sangat hafal dengan kesukaan putrinya,yang sangat manis dan cantik meski memiliki jiwa bebas yang kadang membuat nya terserang migrain mendadak. Kuah Sup yang mulai bergejolak ribut itu ia sendok sedikit dan mulai mencicipi, anak nya tidak terlalu suka dengan yang terlalu asin maka jika dirasa sudah pas dengan rasanya sesegera mungkin mematikan kompor dan membawa panci Sup nya ke meja makan, belum sempat menata piring, Ia sudah di kagetkan dengan sepasang tangan yang merangkul bahunya sekaligus pelipis kanan di kecup mesra oleh sang Anak.

"Morning, Mamah!"

Terkekeh pelan melihat semangat pagi Anak itu, mencubit pelan ujung hidung nya yang otomatis di balas cebikan pelan "Morning!"

"Wah Aku beruntung sekali! Kemarin aku berdoa dalam hati agar Mamah mau membuatkan aku Sup tahu, tapi aku gak nyangka akan mendapatkannya secepat ini!"

Ah, Putrinya ini benar-benar _moodboster._

"Mamah semalam bermimpi kau makan Sup tahu dan berubah menjadi seperti Boneka Beruang raksasa! Jika kau benar menajadi beruang pasti sangat lucu Baekhyun-ah" jari lentik Ibu Baekhyun mampir di kedua pipi purinya, gemas.

"Mamah, aku belum menikah! Jika aku seperti Beruang Chanyeollie akan lari meninggalkan ku.. Dan jika memang akan seperti itu akhirnya aku tidak mau sarapan!" Baekhyun hendak pergi meninggalkan kursi nya sebelum sang Ibu menyelanya kembali.

"Memang siapa yang mau menikahi mu? Gadis cerewet dan tidak bisa memasak seperti mu sulit untuk mendapatkan jodoh!"

"Chanyeollie buktinya!" Ujar Baekhyun bangga akan kekasih Tinggi nya.

"Itu karena Chanyeol mu itu belum banyak bertemu banyak wanita, jika saja dia lebih bertemu dengan yang lebih lembut dan manis, siap-siap kau akan di depak dari sisinya!"

"Mamah menyebalkan!"

Ibu nya tergelak puas akan tingkah anaknya. Selalu seperti ini dan berusaha akan selalu seperti ini. Wangi kaldu dari Sup tahu adalah salah satu kelemahan Baekhyun, sesegera mungkin ia menyendok nasi dan memulai sarapan dengan menu ternikmat bagi dirinya.

.

.

Jari-jari seputih tulang itu tidak berhenti menari di atas layar ponsel, mata yang terlalu fokus hingga Jaehyun mengernyit heran akan kelakuan kakaknya itu, sebelum saat ini kakak nya adalah seseorang yang tidak terlalu _addict_ akan _Smartphone,_ bahkan si Pucat itu lebih memilih mengajak nya bermain sepeda atau _Play station._ Kekecewaan sedikit mencokol hati nya, jaehyun sudah merencanakan apa saja yang ia ingin lakukan bersama Sehun, hari ini seharusnya mereka pergi ke Kebun Binatang Favorit Keluarga mereka, jika saja penolakan halus sang Kakak membuat nya diam.

 _ **Flashback.**_

 _Jaehyun jalan menuju kamar kakaknya. Sedikit bimbang apakah ia harus mengetuk pintu nya terlebih dahulu? Tapi Sehun selalu menasihatinya jika ingin pergi ke kamar dengan pintu berwarna abu itu tidak perlu mengetuk pintu, langsung masuk saja tanpa sungkan, karena mereka bersaudara dan dengan begitu mereka tidak mengganggu Orang tua atau Asisten Rumah Tangga di rumahnya._

 _Karena pemikiran itulah ia selalu masuk kamar sang kakak tanpa aturan-aturan tertentu. Seperti saat ini, Ia memutuskan untuk langsung memegang gagang pintu tersebut dan mendorong nya, yang mana itu malah membuatnya merasa yakin pada perbedaan yang di alami kakak nya saat ini._

 _"Hyung! " Panggil Jaehyun santai dan menghampiri seorang lelaki sedarah dengan dirinya sedang bermain handphone di atas sofa malas._

 _Sang kakak terkejut akibat ulah sang adik, sehingga matanya sedikit menyipit tajam dan raut wajah nya terlihat kurang bersahabat "Kau bukan anak 5 tahun lagi Jaehyun-ah!"_

 _Jaehyun mengernyit bingung "Kau tau kan cara mengetuk pintu? Sangat tidak sopan memasuki kamar seseorang seperti yang kau lakukan barusan. Kau sudah besar, sudah saat nya kau menghilangkan kebiasaan kekanakkan itu"_

 _"Tapi, Kakak sendiri yang menyuruh ku untuk langsung masuk saja jika ingin ke kamarmu" Jaehyun mulai merasa ada yang aneh hari ini pada kakaknya itu. Semester kemarin, Ia masih bisa melakukan hal yang kakak nya anggap sebagai 'tindakan tidak sopan' tersebut. Namun saat ini ingin rasanya Ia menangis, baru saat ini Kakak nya itu mengomeli dan menatap nya tajam, bukan ini yang ia harapkan._

 _Ajakan untuk ke kebun binatang terbilang alot, sedikit debat ringan antara Jaehyun yang mengajak kakak nya untuk pergi bersama ke kebun Binatang, penolakan Sehun karena Ia mengaku sibuk, bersama dengan anggapan itu kegiatan anak kecil dan seharusnya Jaehyun ingat akan umur nya saat ini, Kembali Jaehyun memohon dan sedikit memaksa Kakak nya itu untuk pergi namun jawaban sang kakak lagi-lagi membuatnya merasa yang di hadapannya kini orang asing._

 _"Berhenti merengek seperti balita. Aku benci laki-laki yang lemah"_

 _Yang Jaehyun coba pahami disini adalah, pergaulan macam apa yang mampu mengubah kepribadian halus kakak nya?_

 _ **End of Flashback.**_

"Loh Jaehyun? Kok berdiri aja disana?" Sehun heran dengan adiknya yang tiba-tiba diam dan melamun sambil memandangi dirinya, tangannya menepuk permukaan sofa tepat di sebelahnya, menawarkan sang Adik untuk duduk.

"Ah kakak, habis dari tadi kakak sibuk banget sih!" Jaehyun mengambil tempat duduk di ujung sofa yang kakak nya juga duduki.

Sudut bibir nya terngkat sedikit, dan Sehun mengedipkan mata nya singkat ke arah sang adik "Kan sudah kubilang tadi bahwa aku sibuk hari ini, Mangkanya cari pacar sana biar gak kusut terus begitu!"

"Jadi.. Siapa pacar Kakak?" Jaehyun Lupa bertanya tentang gadis yang berhasil meluluhkan hati kakak nya.

"Ntar ya kalo Kakak ada libur, dan Dia juga ada waktu Kakak akan perkenalkan ke keluarga kita!"

"Loh emang bukan warga Kampung kita kak?"

"Bukan dong! Kan Kakak udah lama nggak disini, Dia orang Jakarta tapi kuliah di Jogja, satu Universitas!"

Jantung Jaehyun berdegub kencang, pupil matanya melebar bersamaan dengan dahi nya yang mengkerut dalam.

 _Apa kak Sehun lupa dengan Luhan?_

 _._

 _._

Suasana kampung Talaga memang terbilang asri, cukup berbeda dengan dengan julukan Tangerang sebagai kota Industri. Kampung Talaga cukup jauh dari hiruk pikuk kota, banyak warga berprofesi sebagai petani atau bahkan pemilik kebun, cukup banyak jenis Tumbuhan yang di tanam, mulai dari sayuran pasar hingga perkebunan jati yang berjajar tinggi di sekitar jalan menuju arah luar kampung, meski begitu kampung ini menjadi tempat bagi beberapa Pengusaha bahkan pilot hingga dokter mulai membangun rumah mereka di kampung ini, dengan alasan di kampung ini lah mereka bebas dan dapat menghilangkan stress yang menumpuk akibat kehidupan 'penjara' di kota.

Sepasang anak adam berpakaian kaus oblong dengan celana pendek serasi dengan sepatu olahraga, mereka berlari di sepanjang jalan utama kampung Talaga, tidak hanya mereka, beberapa warga juga melakukan kegiatan serupa, selain karna hawa yang sejuk, pemandangan nya pun sangat memanjakan mata. Chanyeol dan Jongdae, sepasang anak adam tersebut mulai menyeka keringat berlebihan mereka menggunakan handuk kecil yang menggantung di sekitar leher.

"Chan, bubur ayam yuk!"

Chanyeol yang mendengar ajakan Jongdae hanya menggeleng heran, "Olahraga akan terasa sia-sia nanti Jongdae"

"Gak lah, kan lagi gak diet!" tangan Jongdae mengibas pelan, menolak anggapan teman jangkung nya itu.

"Yauda, Pake telor ya dua!"

"Yeu Dasar Tiang!" Mata Jongdae bergulir malas, kenapa sih temen Caplang nya itu harus pakai gengsi segala.

Bubur Ayam Pak Sulam adalah yang terbaik di kampung Talaga, bahkan kampung sebelah pun rela datang jauh hanya untuk mengantri seporsi bubur, jadi jangan salahkan Jongdae yang tergiur ketika melewati gerobak hijau daun nya Pak Sulam.

Dengan dua mangkok dan 4 tusuk telor puyuh, dan makan beralaskan aspal jalan memang ter-sesuatu. Bukan berarti Pak Sulam tidak menyediakan meja dan kursi, hanya saja sudah penuh di isi para gadis penuh peluh pasca olahraga, dan Para Ibu yang menyuapi anak nya. Jika sudah seperti itu para lelaki akan beringsut duduk lesehan di jalanan aspal, meski mereka lahir di kampung, _atitude_ tidak boleh kampungan, itu kata Pak Lurah sih, Ayah nya Jongdae.

Chanyeol yang baru saja menyantap sate telur nya itu secara tiba-tiba menyemburkan nya lagi ketika Jongdae menepuk bahu nya keras "Chan itu si Bule ama Jaehyun kan!"

Chanyeol menyipit ke arah yang di tunjuk Jongdae, dan memang ia melihat kedua sepupu nya itu. Semenjak Sehun kembali ke Tangerang Chanyeol belum sempat bermain ke rumah pria yang setahun lebih tua dari nya itu. Kebetulan sekali mereka bertemu di sini, sekalian saja Chanyeol ajak kakak dan adik sepupu nya itu bergabung, " OIT SEHUN! JAEHYUN!"

Sedangkan yang merasa nama mereka di sebut itu menoleh ke segala arah, dan ketika melihat senyum lebar seseorang yang sudah mereka hafal di luar kepala tersebut langsung saja mereka menghampiri.

"Hai bro!" Sehun menepuk bahu Chanyeol cukup keras sebagai salam pertemuan mereka.

"Gimana Jogja, betah banget ya ampe lupa punya sepupu ganteng di sini!"

Yang termuda di antara mereka pun memasang ekspresi geli mendengar kata-kata sepupu nya yang kelewat narsis, "Idih geli!"

"Ya gitu lah, sekali nya balik kesini jadi betah gak pengen balik ke Jogja lagi"

"Yauda jangan balik dong, gitu aja kok repot!"

"Yeu Caplang, kalo gak bentar lagi skripsi sih ayok aja!"

"Ah Kak Sehun mah mana betah ninggalin pacar nya di Jogja!" Sahut Jaehyun cepat, Jongdae yang mendengar itu pun tersedak teh hangat Nya sendiri, terlalu kaget mengetahui fakta bahwa seseorang semacam Iblis kecil seperti Sehun masih ada yang mau saja dijadikan kekasihnya! Oh astaga ketampanan memang nomor satu, fikir Jongdae.

"Ah Jongdae!"

Jongdae yang masih sibuk dengan kerongkongan nya yang sakit itu menoleh ketika suara berat sedikit cadel itu memanggil nama nya, ah dia jadi ingat saat Sehun meminjam kamar mandi mini market malam itu, dia dan Sehun sama-sama tidak mengenal satu sama lain, meski mereka selalu bermain dalam satu grup yang sama saat kecil.

Pria yang biasa di panggil 'Kotak' itu menyahuti panggilan Sehun "Ah iya Sehun! Gimana masih suka nahan pipis?"

Ketiga orang lainnya menaikkan alis kompak mencoba mengerti jawaban aneh Jongdae, Sehun yang baru mengerti pun kini ikut menimpali "Ah iya, maaf ya saat itu gak tahu kalo itu kamu"

"Iya selow aja, gue juga gak ngeh kalo itu elu, bule!"

"Eh udah reuni nya, sana pesen bubur! Orang Jogja yang traktir!" Sahutan Chanyeol menggema cukup keras, Sehun yang di minta untuk mentraktir itu hanya menggeleng dan memijit pelipis nya pelan, butuh kesabaran yang cukup untuk meladeni tingkah tiba-tiba sang sepupunya itu.

.

.

Sementara di Mini market, Baekhyun yang sedang memotong kuku nya di bawah meja kasir kaget mendengar dering telfon dari Handphone _case_ anak anjing tersebut. Saat melihat nama sang penelpon, ia hanya memutar bola nya malas,

'Jongdae is Calling'

Junior itu, selalu saja iseng mengerjai Senior-senior nya, sudah dua kali Baekhyun kena _prank_ dari si wajah kotak tersebut, dari mengajak nya mengupil berasama sambil menelfon, hingga menelfon tengah malam hanya karna Jongdae terkena Insom secara mendadak.

2 hingga 4 kali telfon dari Jongdae Baekhyun coba abaikan, hingga telfon masuk yang ke 5 dari penelpon yang sama Baekhyun angkat dengan malas.

"Hm?"

 _"Kok baru jawab sih kak! Toko rame banget ya hari ini? "_

"Kalo mau _nge-prank_ jangan sekarang, lagi PMS, ntar kalo jadi macan tak makan hidup-hidup kau!"

 _"Ih kan Baekhyun tega! No, ini bukan prank, ini ciyusan suer!"_

"Iya cepet kasih tau, biar cepet udahan nelfonnya!"

 _"Ck, jahat! Eh, tadi aku sama kak Chanyeol makan bubur ayam Pak Sulam, Dan kakak tau?"_

"Ya cepet kasih tau Jongdae, kebiasaan kamu ini sok bikin penasaran, mau anu lu gue sunat lagi hmm"

Jongdae yang mendengar itu terpekik kecil dan melindungi apa yang Baekhyun maksud ingin di sunat itu sambil bergidik ngeri, _"Gini lho kak, tadi ketemu Bule sama Adek nya, kita makan bubur bareng! Sama Chanyeol juga siii.. Dan yang bikin tercengang nya ituuuu... "_

"..."

 _"..."_

"..."

 _"Ekhem.. Kak? Gak mau nanya gitu? Emang gak penasaran? "_

Baekhyun sudah sangat malas meladeni si wajah kotak itu, "Baekhyun nya ketiduran"

 _"Ehehehe, Dan.. Ternyata..si Bule itu.._

 _._

 _._

 _Punya pacar! "_

"WHAT!"

 **Duk**

"ADAW!"

 _"Lho kak! Kenapa?"_

Langsung saja Baekhyun mematikan sambungan telfon nya bersama Jongdae, terlalu _shock_ mendengar berita yang junior bandel itu katakan, sampai kepala cantik nya terantuk meja kasir, sakit sekali ugh.

Luhan yang baru saja kembali dari toilet panik mendengar teriakan dari sahabat sekolah hingga bekerja nya itu,

"Ada apa Baek?"

Mata cantik Baekhyun bergulir ke arah Luhan, dan seketika memeluk sahabat nya tersebut, untung saja Mini Market sedang sepi pembeli, Luhan tidak mau di anggap 'Menyimpang' dengan si cerewet ini.

Sementara di sisi lain, Baekhyun bingung ingin memberti tahukan berita yang baru saja ia dengar itu atau tidak, dia tidak tega melihat raut sedih sahabat nya itu, namun ia juga tidak terima jika sahabat nya itu mengharapkan yang bahkan tidak memikirkan nya sama sekali.

"Maaf Luhan-ah.. "

.

Tbc

.

 _Hai Semua.. untuk yang menantikan update cerita ini, aku sudah menetapkan jadawal tersendiri.. aku mengusahakan update di setiap hari weekend (sabtu/minggu). doakan semoga berjalan dengan lancar ya._

 _Oh iya, disini Chanyeol switch-age ya sama Sehun, dia jadi satu tahun lebih muda, and mereka adalah sepupu yang rumah nya berdekatan. jadi sama Jaehyun juga sepupuan dong? oh ya pasti!_

 _Semoga kalian suka dan jika ada kritik atau saran jangan lupa ada kolom review untuk mengeluarkan uneg-uneg kalian semua.._

 _Once again, im sorry for typo(s).._

 _papayy~_


	4. Chapter 4

**Cast : Official pair EXO and other.**

 **Rating : T**

 **Genre : Romance,family.**

* * *

Happy Reading

* * *

Tiga puluh menit bersandar di ruangan minim fentilasi memang menyesakkan, namun itu tidak terasa, semua terasa kebas. Jantung nya meremas kencang namun tubuh nya ngilu seperti di pukul godam besar.

 _"Sehun, sudah memiliki kekasih Lu! "_

Kalimat itu selalu terulang bagai kaset rusak, sudah tidak mengerti bagaimana cara menghapus dari fikiran dan hati nya. Ia sudah lelah, menangis memang bukan hal bagus jika dibiarkan terlalu lama, namun biarkanlah ia menangis sekarang walau dada sudah terasa sangat sesak, pun otot tubuh seakan rontok dari tulangnya.

Ingin sekali menyangkal dan meyakini bahwa ucapan Baekhyun hanya bualan semata, hanya saja mata memang tidak berbohong, tahu bahwa sahabat sejak masa kecilnya itu berkata apa ada nya. Dia kalah, entah mengapa harga dirinya merasa tercabik dan perasaan kecewa dan tidak adil terus ia lontarkan kepada sang bulan. Disini ia beruasaha sekuat mungkin untuk menjaga hati dan fikiran nya selaras, mencoba menjaga diri dan selalu berkilah bahwa ia sudah memiliki kekasih. Apa guna semua itu jika yang ia ingin untuk mengisi hati nya lebih memilih peraduan lain.

Di sisi lain pula Luhan merasa dia lah yang bersalah, sebaik nya memakai logika sedikit saja pada masa itu. Sadar bahwa Perjanjian itu di sampaikan secara lisan oleh pemuda usia 14 yang bahkan tidak mengerti bahwa ucapan sederhana nya mampu membawa perasaan seorang gadis sedalam ini. Dari awal memang salah, harapan nya salah, prasangka selama ini menyesatkan. Hati nya sudah di persiapkan untuk ini, tapi Luhan tak tahu bahwa mendengar secara langsung membuat benteng yang selama ini ia bangun tidak ada artinya sama sekali.

.

Sedari tadi gadis penjaga kasir menjaga mata nya agar selalu kering, walau perih dan ia merasa mata nya mulai memerah. Handphone nya sesekali ia lirik melalui ujung mata, keinginan untuk mengetahui keadaan sang sahabat yang sedang patah hati. Bisa saja ia berbohong dan menyembunyikan ini semua, namun rasa peduli nya tidak bisa ia abaikan begitu saja.

Sudah cukup Luhan menghadapi harapan yang tidak berdasar ini, gadis yang memiliki nasib yang hampir sama dengan nya itu sudah menanggung beban cukup berat di pundak nya. Rasanya jika ia tambahkan lagi dengan kebohongan pasti akan membunuh Luhan secara perlahan.

Baekhyun tidak pernah memberi tahu kekasih nya tentang ini, meski Chanyeol adalah kerabat Sehun, ia fikir ini bukan urusan Chanyeol, Baekhyun pun sangsi bahwa Bule itu masih ingat akan kehadiran seorang Luhan.

Sejak awal perjalanan cinta Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol memang cukup sulit, Baekhyun pernah mengalami apa yang Luhan rasakan, mengharapkan seseorang bagai punuk merindukan bulan. Perjalanan cinta mereka tidak selalu lancar, Baekhyun merasa kecil sekali jika di hadapan Chanyeol, baik secara fisik, keluarga, bahkan Keadaan ekonomi.

Keluarga besar Chanyeol berkepribadian hangat, penuh cinta dan tawa, bahkan sangking hangat nya Nenek dan Kakek Chanyeol mampu bertahan hingga 90 tahun dengan wajah sedikit keriput. Dengan semua itu Baekhyun tahu, Chanyeol pantas mendapatkan gadis terbaik, bukan seperti-nya yang kini hanya ada sang Ibu yang mampu memberi pelukan terhangat, dan mendiang Sang Ayah yang selalu membuat nya Bangga, Kakek bahkan Nenek nya sudah tidak merasa memiliki cucu seorang penjaga kasir Mini Market.

Rasa minder itu terpecahkan saat Baekhyun di undang Acara ulang tahun pernikahan orang tua Chanyeol dan menyatakan bahwa dia menyukai Gadis ter manis di kampung nya itu. Sang Ibu dan Ayah Chanyeol hanya terkekeh kecil sebagai ungkapan persetujuan beserta pelukan kasih sayang pada Baekhyun.

Hal itu jauh berbeda dengan yang terjadi pada Luhan, Bahkan Sehun sang pujaan yang kedatangannya selalu ia harapkan itu tidak menaruh harapan yang sesuai dengan yang Luhan inginkan, jika sudah seperti ini bukan tidak mungkin semua mimpi kecil Luhan dikubur dalam-dalam.

.

.

Jam sepuluh pagi Chanyeol mengendarai sepeda United berwarna Abu kehitaman kesayangannya dengan santai, lelaki tinggi itu diminta langsung oleh sang Ibu untuk mengantarkan Opor Ayam dan lontong untuk keluarga paman dan bibi nya. Rumah mereka tidak terlalu jauh, namun cukup melelahkan jika harus berjalan kaki. Ibu Chanyeol adalah saudara kembar dari Ibu Sehun, meski hanya berbeda 2 tahun tapi wajah mereka sangat lah mirip, awalnya Ibu Sehun yang merekomendasikan kampung ini untuk membangun rumah impiannya. Sangat indah untuk masa lansia nanti, katanya.

Setelah sampai, Chanyeol membuka pagar berwarna coklat kayu tersebut dan memasuki rumah termegah di kampung mereka, keluarga Ibu Chanyeol bukan berasal kalangan biasa, Kakek Chanyeol seorang pensiun Angkatan Udara sedangkan Nenek nya adalah Pensiunan Pegawai Negeri. Dengan empat orang anak, Ibu Chanyeol dan Ibu Sehun adalah dua anak perempuan terakhir dengan dua kakak laki-laki. Selalu dilimpahkan materi tidak membuat mereka buta akan kerja keras kedua orang tua nya, mereka selalu mendisiplinkan anak-anak mereka untuk selalu menabung dan membeli apa yang mereka butuhkan.

Setelah menekan bel dua kali, pintu besar itu terbuka dan menampilkan Bibi Chanyeol yang terlihat masih terlihat cantik di kepala empat.

"Oh Chanyeol-ah! Ayo masuk,"

Lelaki yang dipersilahkan masuk itu bingung, sepi sekali, "Kok sepi?"

"Iya nih, Jaehyun nemenin Sehun menjemput temannya di Bandara"

Ia teringat akan rantang di tangannya, "Oh ini Bi, opor ayam dari Ibu,"

"Terima kasih ya, kamu duduk disana dulu ya, sebentar lagi juga Sehun pulang,"

"Oke bi"

Tak perlu lama menunggu, pintu rumah terbuka dari luar, menampilkan wajah kesal Jaehyun dengan koper besar di genggaman, dan mendorong koper tersebut dengan malas-malasan, sepertinya ia tahu penyebab wajah jelek adik sepupunya itu.

"Eh Chanyeol dateng, udah lama?"

Sosok kedua yang muncul adalah Sehun, yang membuat Chanyeol terheran adalah jari-jari Sehun yang terisi oleh jari lentik perempuan, baru kali ini ia melihat kekasih kakak sepupunya itu. Sehun kemarin tidak bercerita jika sedang berkencan dengan seorang gadis, pun Jaehyun begitu.

Sadar tatapan Bertanya Chanyeol, Sehun berdehem sebentar, merangkul gadis tinggi disamping nya dan melemparkan senyuman manis.

"Ini Yuna kekasih ku, dia satu tahun diatasku,"

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya formal, "Chanyeol, Sepupu Sehun,"

"Yuna," Suara manis itu mengalun lembut, memang Yuna ini cantik sekali, dan terlihat gurat dewasa baik dari wajah bahkan penampilan, Chanyeol fikir memang cocok untuk Sehun yang juga berwajah boros itu.

Gadis yang kini duduk bersebrangan dengan Chanyeol itu memakai gaun tanpa lengan 'Berkelas namun anggun' berwarna hijau lembut dengan stiletto 7 centi, rambut nya yang tergerai indah itu tertata secara sempurna. Chanyeol fikir dengan ujung rok gaun yang hanya mencapai setengah paha itu terlalu seksi untuk ukuran berkunjung kerumah kekasih.

Namun lagi-lagi fikiran Chanyeol bercabang kembali, apakah fikiran nya yang terlalu kolot hingga model baju seperti ini dibilanb nya tidak sopan? Tetapi kehidupan di kota besar kan banyak perempuan yang memakai hal serupa, dan itu mereka anggap sebagai hal yang sangat biasa. Memang kehidupan kota itu sungguh membuatnya ingin ngupil mendadak.

Tak lama, Ibu Sehun datang membawa beberapa cangkir teh beserta teko di atas nampan, reflek Jaehyun yang baru turun dari tangga rumah membantu Ibu nya yang terlihat cukup kerepotan.

Ibu Sehun, Soojung duduk disamping kanan Yuna, memuji betapa cantik kekasih dari anak sulungnya itu dan mengeluh tubuh kurus Yuna yang bahkan perut nya lebih tipis dari selembar kertas. Chanyeol tiba-tiba memperhatikan tubuh kurus Yuna dan membenarkan apa yang sang Bibi katakan, bahkan terlalu kurus untuk Chanyeol, tidak seperti Baekhyun yang memilki sedikit tummy di perut nya, ia tidak bisa membayangkan berapa kali Yuna makan nasi dalam sehari?.

Jaehyun berbisik di telinga Chanyeol untuk mengajaknya bermain Play Station di kamar pribadi Jaehyun, Chanyeol mengangguk setuju.

"Jaehyun mau kemana?"

Yang di tanya tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, sontak wanita matang di antara mereka itu menatap tidak suka dengan tingkah si bungsu.

"Eh Aku dan Jaehyun mau bermain PS bi, permisi!" Chanyeol menunduk pelan dan segera saja menyusul Jaehyun.

Pemuda berusia 17 tahun itu sibuk menyiapkan peralatan Play station sambil sibuk menggerutu tidak jelas.

"Kak, siapin dulu ya alatnya! Aku mau ambil cemilan dan minuman dulu,"

Mereka bermain seakan tidak tahu waktu, sudah hampir empat jam. Kini Chanyeol terbaring lelah ditambah dengan perut kenyangnya, sementara Jaehyun masih asyik bermain sendiri. Yang baru disadari saat ini adalah ketiadaan Sehun diantara mereka, itu sangatlah wajar jika lelaki putih itu sedang di Jogja, namun saat jika sudah di Tangerang sudah agenda wajib mereka bertiga untuk bermain bersama. Ditambah wajah tidak bersahabat Jaehyun yang membuatnya berfikir jika ini berhubungan dengan sang kakak.

"Kau ini kenapa Jaehyun? Wajah mu tertekuk seharian ini,"

Jaehyun melirik Chanyeol sebentar, dan melanjutkan acara bermain game nya yang kali ini intensitas menekan stick game itu lebih brutal seakan mengajak tanding sungguhan.

"Hei hei jangan dikasari begitu, stick PS juga punya perasaan tau',"

"Ck!" Jaehyun kesal dan melempar Stick nya asal, tulisan 'Game Over' memenuhi layar.

"Ada apa hm?"

Lelaki termuda di kamar itu menghela nafas pelan dan raut wajah nya seketika berubah sendu,

"Ngerasa gak sih kak? Kak Sehun berubah jadi aneh tingkahnya!"

Chanyeol menerawang "Ah perasaan kamu aja itu mah!"

"Nggak lah, kalo emang gak aneh kenapa dia gak gabung bareng kita disini?"

"Sebabnya adalah dia sedang kedatangan kekasihnya,"

"NAH ITU!" Jaehyun menggebrak meja TV di sampingnya keras, Chanyeol mengelus dada menetralkan degub jantung yang seakan ingin keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Kau ini, aku kaget sekali!"

"Semenjak dia pulang kemarin, tingkah nya berubah, jarang keluar kamar, Handphone tidak mau lepas dari tangannya dan bunyi chat masuk nya itu lho, berisik sekali!"

"Menurutku itu wajar, Karena jika kita sudah memiliki kekasih, apalagi baru menjadi sepasang kasih itu memang seperti tidak mau jauh-jauh, istilahnya jadi Bucin!"

Jehyun semakin merengut dan kini telinga nya berubah warna sedikit kemerahan, "Gak gitu juga dong, buktinya saat kita bermain PS di rumah kak Chanyeol, kak Baekhyun malah datang dan ikut bermain bersama kita. Kak Sehun itu! Aku gak ngerti kenapa dia bisa lupa kak Luhan,"

"HAH! Luhan?!"

"Iya, Luhan temen nya Kak Baekhyun itu,"

"Kok bisa bawa-bawa Luhan? Maksudnya gimana nih!" tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"Kak Chanyeol gak tahu emang? Kak Sehun dulu naksir Luhan, tapi ya gitu karena kejudesan si Cadel itu Luhan malah benci, saat Menengah pertama baru deh Kak Sehun mengatakan perasaannya dan juga minta maaf atas kelakuan jahatnya dulu. Luhan tau Kak Sehun menyukainya, begitu pula sebaliknya. Namun mereka lebih memilih batas 'Sampai sini saja', hingga pada akhirnya dia di sekolahkan di Bandung. Kak Sehun menceritakan semuanya kepadaku, termasuk janji nya bersama Luhan,"

"Janji? Janji apa?"

"Janji meski Kak Sehun jauh, dia akan selalu mengirim surat, dua bulan pertama memang Kak Sehun rajin mengirim nya sih tapi setelah itu tidak ada surat lagi untuk Luhan,"

Migrain terasa di kepala Chanyeol saat ini, cerita ini begitu tiba-tiba. Bagaimana Luhan bisa tidak memberitahu dirinya? Apa Baekhyun juga tahu masalah ini? Dia tidak menyangka dua orang terdekatnya memiliki sebuah masalah yang saling berhubungan.

"Sepertinya Luhan sudah lupa akan masalah itu Jaehyun-ah, dia tidak pernah bercerita tentang itu padaku,"

"Tidak bercerita bukan berarti Lupa Kak Chanyeol, _it's just mask_ , selama ini jika aku bertemu dengan Luhan, kita selalu berbincang masalah yang sama, dia masih ingat dan selalu ingat akan janji Kakak Kandung ku sendiri, bahkan si pembuat janji mungkin lupa akan hal ini-"

Jaehyun menghela nafas berat dan melanjutkan "-Aku sangat sedih jika Luhan tau Kak Sehun sudah memiliki kekasih, aku tidak tega memberitahunya,"

.

.

Chanyeol mengayuh sepeda nya terburu-buru. Karen keasyikan berbincang dengan Jaehyun, dia sendiri sampai lupa akan shift kerjanya yang akan mulai setengah jam lagi, di perparah dia tidak membawa ponsel sehingga tidak bisa mengabari Jongdae -teman jaganya kali ini- bahwa ia akan sedikit terlambat.

"Hosh.. Hosh.. Hosh,"

Baekhyun yang sedang melayani anak kecil membeli cheetos itu kaget akan tingkah sang kekasih, Tumben sekali Chanyeol terlambat seperti ini, "Tumben ngepas gini jamnya?"

"Iya, keasyikan main PS di rumah Jaehyun," Chanyeol segera masuk ruang khusus karyawan dan bersiap untuk bergantian jaga dengan gadis manisnya itu.

 **BLAK!**

Pintu akses itu terbuka keras menampilkan wajah kagetnya dengan jelas, Baekhyun yang sudah kedua kalinya di kejutkan Chanyeol itu hanya bisa mengucapkan kata sabar berulang-ulang.

"Baek, Kok ada Luhan tidur di sini?" telunjuk Chanyeol menunjuk ke arah dalam ruangan, dimana Luhan sedang tertidur dengan lelap.

"Iya, dia sedang tidak enak badan,"

"Kenapa nggak pulang aja? Tidur disana pasti kedinginan,"

"Dia nggak mau, nanti Ibu nya pasti khawatir,"

Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti. Setelah menanggalkan jaket dan merapihkan sedikit tatanan rambutnya, Chanyeol bergegas menghampiri meja kasir, lebih tepatnya menghampiri sang kekasih yang sedang berbincang ringan dengan Jongdae, ah ternyata teman jaga nya sudah datang.

"Yes, Shift ku telah usai! Aku ingin membangunkan Luhan dulu ya!"

Baekhyun pergi ke ruang karyawan, Jongdae bergegas menjaga kasir mengganti Baekhyun, tak lama Baekhyun keluar menggandeng Luhan yang terlihat tidak baik-baik saja, matanya bengkak sekali.

"Kak Luhan, aku anter pulang aja ya?" Jongdae tidak tega melihat senior nya itu, apalagi jika Baekhyun membonceng Luhan, setidaknya ada yang mengawasi mereka di perjalanan nanti.

"E-eh tidak usah Jongdae-ya! Kami pulang ya!"

"Bye Sayang! Hati-hati di jalan!" Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya, mata bulat itu tidak lepas dari pandangan nya hingga sang kekasih meninggalkan area Mini Market.

.

.

Jam setengah sepuluh malam, ini adalah shift terakhir, Chanyeol dan Jongdae sudah bersiap menutup toko jika tidak melihat pelanggan mereka yang baru saja masuk, yang membuat mereka lebih terkejutnya lagi karena pelanggan tersebut adalah Sehun dan kekasihnya, Yuna.

"Lho, Sehun? Yuna? "

Sepasang kekasih tersebut menoleh dan tersenyum melihat siapa yang menyapa mereka, "Hai! Belum tutup kan?"

"Sebentar lagi, mau beli apa memangnya?"

Sehun semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada Yuna, "Dia dapat tamu malam ini,"

Chanyeol bingung dengan pernyataan Sepupunya itu, "Ha?"

"Ah, Aku tidak sadar jika mendapatkan tamu bulanan ku sore ini, dan aku lupa membawa pembalut, jadi aku meminta Sehun untuk mengantarkan ku ke Mini market,"

"Oo-oh oke, silahkan berbelanja.."

Sepasang kekasih itu berbalik dan berjalan menuju rak berisi pembalut, sesekali mereka berbincang dan tertawa ringan yang terdengar hingga meja kasir.

Lima belas menit kemudian Sehun dan Yuna kembali dengan keranjang Yang setengah terisi penuh oleh cemilan manis, roti lapis kesukaan Sehun, beberapa minuman kopi, pembalut, dan-

"Susu hamil? Bibi sedang mengandung adik keduamu ya hun?"

"E-eh itu punyaku," Jawab Yuna, mendadak Chanyeol dipenuhi fikiran negatif, apa kakak sepupunya itu telah menghamili-

"Aku tidak menghamili siapa pun, Chanyeol. Itu susu hamil untuk teman Yuna yang yang ada di Jogja,"

Lelaki yang menjaga kasir itu mencoba untuk menghapus semua fikiran negatif nya, namun kembali Yuna menambahkan, "Iya itu untuk hadiah kehamilan sahabatku, kebetulan varian rasa pisang adalah kesukaannya dan di Jogja sangat susah untuk mencari varian rasanya."

"Ah begitu, total semua belanjaan nya seratus lima puluh ribu rupiah,"

Sehun mengeluarkan sejumlah uang dan menyerahkan nya pada Chanyeol.

"Kita pulang ya Chan, hati-hati saat pulang nanti."

"Iya, kalian juga hati-hati ya! Dan juga selamat atas kehamilan sahabat Yuna!"

Setelah itu suasana kembali sunyi. Baru ia sadari jika pemuda yang berjaga berasamanya itu tidak bersuara sejak tadi. Biasanya dia suka sekali bernyanyi di malam hari.

"Jong-"

"Apa?" Tiba-tiba Jongdae muncul di sudut meja kasir, entah bagaimana dia bisa sampai disana tanpa diketahui Chanyeol.

"Kau ini, kenapa bersembunyi disana hah!"

"Sstt tadi saat aku mengisi persediaan sabun mandi, aku mendengar Suara Sehun dan seorang gadis! Dan parahnya, mereka membeli susu hamil, ckckck!"

"Tidak sopan menguping pembicaraan orang lain, lagipula susu hamil itu bukan untuk Yuna, tetapi untuk sahabatnya yang sedang hamil di Jogja,"

"Oh Yuna itu siapa?"

"Kekasih Sehun,"

"HA! JADI CEWEK ITU YANG BIKIN SEHUN LUPA SAMA LUHAN!"

"Ah jadi kamu tau masalah Sehun dengan Luhan?"

Jongdae memicingkan matanya tajam kearah lelaki tinggi disebelahnya, "Baru diceritakan oleh Kak Baekhyun sih, tadi siang dia menelfonku dengan suara panik yang sama sekali tidak aku mengerti, akhirnya aku berangkat ke toko lebih awal,"

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Kak Luhan hampir pingsan, tubuhnya lemas sekali, awalnya kufikir dia sedang sakit tapi setelah Kak Baekhyun bercerita ternyata sedang sakit hati,"

"Kok Baekhyun nggak menghubungi aku terlebih dahulu?"

"Nomormu mendadak tidak bisa dihubungi katanya,"

Ah iya, Chanyeol baru ingat jika saat ke rumah Sehun tadi siang, dia tidak membawa Handphone nya yang belum terisi baterai, bahkan saat ini pun Handphone tersebut tidak ia bawa kembali.

"Luhan sangat berharap Sehun akan kembali padanya, seharusnya ia tahu jika sang pujaan hati sudah seperti itu _it's over right now,_ _and she must go out to reality._ " Jawab Chanyeol.

"Wajar dong, Kak Luhan perempuan. Memang sudah kodrat seperti itu, meski sudah yakin ia bisa berdiri sendiri, harapan itu tetap ada jadi jangan salahkan dia jika mendengar kabar yang sangat mengejutkan itu membuatnya Shock mendadak,"

Chanyeol merespon jawaban Jongdae dengan anggukan pelan, "Yuk, pulang!"

"Eh tapi beneran nih si Bule nggak bikin pacar nya hamil kan?"

Lelaki yang disebelahnya itu memutar bolanya malas,

"Kan kamu dengar sendiri bahwa itu untuk hadiah sahabatnya, lagipula Yuna sedang datang bulan, mana mungkin hamil! Kau ini,"

"Ah, hehe lagian aneh si,"

"Kamu tuh yang aneh! Yuk pulang, sudah jam 10 pas nih!"

"Yuk,"

* * *

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

* * *

Hai.. Aku mengerjakan ini sebisa mungkin mencapai 3K, tapi sayang di sayang, aku tak bisa.. Karena aku mengetik di Handphone, dan aku lebih suka aja ngetik di Handphone ketimbang Laptop.

And im so sorry, make a chara with Yoona as Yuna. Idk how i get name idol girls with Indonesian name.

As always, sorry for typo(s)

Semoga tidak bosan dan selalu menghibur kalian semua ya, aku sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin, update juga se-tepat mungkin sesuai jadwal hehe. Jika ada kritik dan saran silahkan tulis di kolom review yes! Bye!


End file.
